Such headsets include a rechargeable battery and a wireless receiving circuit, for example radio (typically according to the Bluetooth specifications—registered trademark of Bluetooth SIG) or infrared, adapted to receive the audio signals conveyed by such a channel, in order to decode and transform them into analog sound signals applied to the transducers. The most recent audio headsets also contain audio processing electronic circuits intended to perform an equalization, to apply sound effects, to dynamically control the volume of reproduction, to neutralize the ambient noises, etc.
Generally, the equalization and sound effect presets are applied at the user's choice, through a control by means of an interface located on a remote device, such as a smartphone, communicating with the audio head-set, typically through a wireless link according to the Bluetooth communication protocol. The headset marketed by the applicant company under the commercial name Zik (registered trademark) has such a functionality. In a similar domain, the US 2014/0073429 A1 describes a headset inter-faced through a wireless link with a videogame console, and provided with a signal processor integrating several presets kept in memory. These pre-sets may possibly be presets downloaded from a remote site via the game console. They can be selected at the user's will by means of a select button and a menu shown on a screen integrated to an earphone of the headset.